


Cam

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Will gets a call from an old friend.
Relationships: Thadiun Okona/William Riker
Kudos: 5





	Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Barely a minute after the end of his shift, Will’s informed that he has a personal message, and once he hears the sender, he automatically reroutes it to his quarters. He smiles his goodbye to Deanna and nods towards the captain. Then he’s in the turbolift, standing at attention. He considers himself still on duty while he wears the uniform, and for that, he stops his mind from speculating. But his posture is tense with anticipation. His combadge beeps, informing him that his transmission is still on standby. He ignores it. 

When he does reach his quarters, he thinks of waiting a little longer—properly stripping down, maybe even having a shower. But then he risks not enjoying the message _live_ , and he imagines it’ll be something better when interactive. So he ultimately settles down at his desk, still in command’s bright red, and accepts the incoming signal. 

His computer screen blinks to life, and Thadiun’s right there, reclining back in the cockpit of his ship. He dons a cocky smile just for Will, one that touches his twinkling eyes. He tilts his head, the dark bangs falling aside. He has a little more stubble than the last time they met, but no new lines on his face. The major point of difference is what he’s wearing.

Or rather, what he’s _not_ wearing. Thadiun Okona is completely naked, fully on display for Will’s viewing pleasure, and he grins like he knows just how pleasurable that is. He asks in his usual idle manner, “How’re you doing, Will?”

Will can’t help a quiet chuckle. It’s not what he expected, but he’s not complaining. He answers, “I was doing good. Now I’m doing _great_.”

Thadiun has the nerve to wink. He looks very much like the roguish hero on the cover of an old fashioned harlequin romance—the sort of thing Will likes to add to his collection every time he visits Earth. The only things that could make it more quintessential would be if Thadiun were on a rocky mountain or an open field instead of a starship, and his long hair weren’t pulled back into a stylish ponytail behind him. Thus far, Will’s only seen it undone one, in person, when they were _together_ , Will running his fingers through the silken strands in the comfort of his quarters. Thadiun all but purrs, “I’m glad to hear it.”

“And you?” Will asks, figuring that Thadiun must’ve called to do more than just show off. Not that Will would mind a simple check in. It’s good to see that Thadiun’s alive and well, still in exceptional condition. His broad chest bears no new scars, and his taut muscles haven’t dulled in the slightest. He’s clearly keeping in shape and in one piece. 

He replies, “I’m doing alright. In fact, I was just about to unwind after a particularly stressful run... but then I figured... maybe I could use some help.”

“Help?” Will repeats, teasing, “And here I thought you were calling to entertain _me_.”

Thadiun chuckles fondly. His body ripples with the movement, thighs stirring, and Will’s gaze dips pointedly down to the large, semi-hard cock jutting straight up from it. Will vividly remembers holding that shaft in his hand, feeling it pulse with want, leaking at the tip, eager to rub against him. He can feel his mouth drying out. 

Thadiun suggests, “Maybe we can help each other.”

Will murmurs, “You read my mind.” Then he finally begins to strip out of his uniform, getting ready for the show.


End file.
